Good Intentions
by Copper Thrice
Summary: Hinata is accidentally caught up in the plan of a Sand Nanja's effort to change history, but has the man doom the Hidden Villages in the process.


Good Intentions

A Naruto Fanfiction by Copper Thrice

Just a few miles away from the Hidden Sand Village, there lay a bluff of rock in the middle of the desert. It stood like a tower of stone jutting almost a hundred feet into the sky. A monument amongst the endless flat sands of the desert.

Hidden was an entrance that led to a cave which gave passage to the endless tunnels inside and below the bluff. Only one such person knew these tunnels and had crafted a laboratory in its deepest recesses.

That someone was Iatsu Mitsurou, formerly a Jonin (Captain) of the Hidden Sand Village.

It was for fifteen years that he slaved in this place, trying to piece together his plan.

"It's perfect," he thought standing up in his dimly lit stone room. "My plan's perfect. All I need now…" He walks to a map of the Hidden Leaf village where he circled a portion of it. "All I need now… is there."

Iatsu lifted a picture frame close to his eyes and examined it in the limited light. "Soon… Very soon…" He set a picture of a dark haired man with his two year-old son and mother back on his desk. "Now… Time… is finally on my side…"

As he grabbed his gear and placed his Sand Village headband on, he blew the fire out giving only a fleeting last glimpse at what he circled.

The Hero's Monument in the Hidden Leaf Village.

It was spring and the Leaf Village was looking incredible with its hundreds of trees. Many of the inhabitants were relaxing in the warmth of the day, but some were in training grounds enhancing and perfecting their skills. Three of these were the fifteen year-olds of Team 8.

"Ah man," said Kiba, "I think that's enough training for today. What do you think, Akamaru?" Kiba's huge canine friend wagged his tail and gave a deep bark. "Yeah, looks like your ready to head home, too. What about you, Shino?"

A boy wearing a large hooded jacket and shades turned to Kiba.

"Sure," he replied. Snapping his fingers, hundreds of tiny bugs flew from their resting places on the trees and returned to their resting places inside Shino's chakra system.

"Seriously," Kiba said, "No matter how many times I see you do that it scares me somehow." Shino did not reply and began to leave the forest. "Hey, Hinata, you ready?" He turned to see a girl with long hair delivering blows to a training log.

"Not… not yet," she replied, "I need to work for a bit longer." She breathed heavily and resumed her training.

"Yeesh," said Kiba, "what's gotten into you?"

"I think we both know," said Shino.

"Oh, yeah," said Kiba rolling his eyes, "Naruto…"

Hinata instantly turned slightly pink and began beating on the log with more fervor.

Kiba shook his head and muttered, "I'll never understand what she sees in that guy."

Two hours later, Hinata collapsed from exhaustion. She stood up and grabbed her water bottle and took a drink.

"Guess I'd better get home," she thought, "Dad might wonder where I am." She started home as it was beginning to get dark.

Suddenly, she heard a muffled yell come from deeper in the forest. Hinata swerved towards it and ran to where it originated. It was a ways off, but by fueling her legs with chakra, she made the distance quickly.

What she saw was a man with pale skin and dark hair hovering over the Hero's Monument and performing hand signs. The crystal monument had some strange stones and equipment attached to it. She tried to get a better look, but her gaze froze on the moaning man on the ground with a kunai in his back.

Hinata recognized him as Iruka Umino, a man who visited this monument often. He was still alive, but paralyzed somehow. Hinata moved slowly through the bushes and prepared the chakra in her hands for an attack.

She stood slowly, hundreds of thoughts raced through her mind.

Can I do this?

Mr. Iruka was a Jonin and he got beat.

What's he doing?

Should I get out of here and bring people back?

Do I have time?

Finally, she grit her teeth and jumped out of the bush only to be blown back as a wave of energy shot out of the crystal.

The man had stopped his chanting and looked up at a hole that had started to expand in the air above the monument. He stared in wonder, but then nodded as he picked up his satchel and prepared to jump into it.

Hinata yelled as she jumped towards him, preparing a Gentle Fist attack. The man was just beyond her and she was only able to grab his satchel. She followed him into the hole on accident. It sealed right after she vanished into it.

Hinata felt like gravity had started pulling her sown the long tunnel of lights and images that the man had pulled her into. She almost screamed, but her mouth was kept silent in shock. Where was she?

The man turned to her and scowled. He pulled back his boot and kicked her in the chest. She flew backwards, ripping the satchel off him and she flew into one of the colored walls of images. The last thing she saw was an image of the main building of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Slowly, Hinata regained consciousness. She felt the warm spring sun on her face and she looked around slowly. She was back at the Hero's Monument. She slowly lifted and heard a voice call out to her.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I-I'm okay," Hinata slowly lifted herself off the ground and tried to focus while rubbing the back of her head.

The voice came from Iruka.

"Oh… Mr. Iruka? " she said, "Your shoulder… Does it hurt?"

Iruka's scarred face looked confused, "What? Why should it." He turned himself and looked at his shoulder.

It was Hinata's turn to be confused. His uniform looked as good as new. Even better than from a few minutes ago. He was okay?

"Well…" said Iruka standing up, "Glad you're okay, you just collapsed for no reason in front of the monument." Iruka started to leave. "Oh, and good luck with your first Chunin exams."

What? Hinata thought. First?

She then turned around and looked at the monument. She saw that the list dead heroes was longer than before, but what really caught her eye was one near the end.

Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father.

"Wha-Wha-" she cupped her mouth with her hand. Then she noticed something else.

She saw a younger image of herself, at least two years younger, with a hand cupped to her mouth in shock.

It was her reflection.

"What's going on?" she said.

To be continued…

Hey, readers, this is Copper Thrice. Hope you liked this chapter in my "Good Intentions" story. If I get positive reviews, I'll continue this little idea.

Just so you know, though. It's not really a story about Hinata. We're just getting her perspective on this "What If-?" story I've concocted.

The real twist hasn't even been introduced yet.

But here's a teaser to get you guys thinking:

"Hey, man, that's enough!" said Kankuro.

"Please, just don't do it. We didn't come to kill them," Said Temari.

The Forest of Death's floor was covered with the blood from two torn mist ninja and some from a wounded third.

"Puh-puh-please," said the mist ninja, "Just take to scroll. Let me live, please! Mercy!"

Hinata couldn't take her eyes of the scene as the boy surrounded in red chakra lifted his clawed hand.

"I don't have mercy," said Naruto as he brought his claw down.


End file.
